Exits and Enterences
by Vilinye
Summary: A series of poems about the births and deaths of the Doctor  Currently 4th, 8th, 9th, 10th-11TH SPOILERS FOR THE IMPOSSIBLE ASTRONAUT
1. Prolouge

Exits and Entrances 

"It feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away... and I'm dead."

~The Tenth Doctor "The End of Time"


	2. Quattuor

Quattuor: Four

Long, lonely womb

facing fear and death

And now, with fear conquered

childish invulnerability,

horrific fashion sense…

Well-worn scarf

and Jelly Babies,

The crazy one,

like Peter Pan

never grew up

Often trapped,

but always rescued

saving planets

and people alike

Refugee in audacity,

when accused of villainy

Lord President in absentee

Watched by a faceless phantom

unconsciously summoned

That scarf—that crazy, wonderful scarf—

Trips him to his doom

It's the end

But the moment

prepared for


	3. Octo

Born by mistake,

not at the hands

of Time Lords or Daleks

but in the wrong place

at the wrong time

you might have recovered

save an ironic blunder

the greatest danger

at the hands

of a fellow physican

diplocardia

death at the hands

of healers

a life lived in obscurity

shadows of the Time War

falling on a jovial face

Yet it fell on you

to end the war

a light-hearted man

with the weight of mighty civilizations

dying alone

sole survivor

last of all


	4. Novum

Born during war,

born into death

The last survivor

of two great races

Everyone else lost

No longer shall the double suns

shine in the orange sky

above the silver trees…

There is no way home

You can feel the earth spinning underfoot

at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour

hear the beating of a cricket's wings

across the spiraling galaxy

Forget you and live long

But she won't leave

And little by little

the story comes out

"I'm the last…

traveling on my own

There's no one else"

No one else

Holding trust

at arm's length

trying not to let love in

because you cannot trust

Save the world,

but lose the girl…

What use are emotions

if you cannot save

the woman you love?

-Such taunting

from a Dalek

the uttermost enemy

But perhaps

it stings the more

when even your foes

know what you lack

Alone again

Facing the Daleks

With no way out

no one else alive

But the TARDIS returns

And words of power

from her lips,

all the power of Time's Vortex

in one small human

Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf

She sees everything,

all of time and space

Just as you do

She's so scared

just as you were in that moment

as the Time War ended

effects echoing through the universe

Maybe you can't save them all

Maybe you can't win every battle

But just this once,

just this once

You can save her

Farewell, Rose


	5. Decem

Decem: Ten  
Born in love's pain  
from the golden flames  
weakened by love,  
gasping from breath

Love brought this birth  
flowed like mother's milk  
in your veins  
but you didn't dare  
to let it show

With no time to stop and cry  
you just travel on  
loneliest of all

When things went wrong  
simmering resentment  
boiled into shouting rage  
the Time Lord Victorious

It is returning  
He will knock four times

Not fair, not fair,  
all that you have done  
Not fair, not fair,  
all that you could do

Ranging against the night  
flames extinguished in a whisper  
calm in the raging storm  
as you walks to death

sh, sh, sh  
so small and scared  
small, small man  
listen to this song

so many goodbyes  
too much to say  
and too little time  
all those old friends  
never seen again

put it off as long as you can  
staggering back  
alone  
the man of love  
alone

flames everywhere  
pain exploding  
TARDIS shaking

I don't want to go

I  
don't  
want  
to  
go


	6. Unidecim

Unidecim

The child untimely born,

from the death of hope

tumbling to earth in a broken womb

Too late, too late

the song echoes on

A child lost to time

found again, remembered

Strange tastes

in food

in clothing

in everything

Ancient, ancient eyes

in a child's face

Don't ever forget it

the things you have seen

Cracked and cracking

What don't you know?

What are you missing?

For someone so brilliant

you can be a bit thick

Unraveling strands

unstitched and snatched away

the legend's tapestry frays

_if something is remembered, it can come back_

The true imaginary friend

Arranged your own funeral,

fire and water, the very last

exit eleven, enter…none

Who did you trust most?

Walks right in, younger, bolder, brash

**No.**

**We will not let this end.**


End file.
